onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fliu/Luffy and Hancock's child extra ep: New Fishman Island
On a yet another beautiful day, Kuja warrior Monkey D. Flora continues with her travels, going wherever she pleases. She approaches a wide rocky island on a small rowboat. Blu: Flora, is there a reason why we are going to that island on this boat and not on the ship? Flora: you’ll see soon enough. After reaching the shore, thirty pirates suddenly appear and surround Flora with malicious intent. Blu: Flora! It’s an ambush! Flora: just as I expected. Blu: What?! You knew that this island was inhabited by pirates!! Flora: which would be perfect since we are running low on supplies. The pirates snicker as they close in on Flora. Pirate #1: well look what we have here. It’s a girl and a cute one at that. Pirate #2: It’s our lucky day again! We got another plaything and it walked right over to us! Pirate #3: Hey lady! You have just gone into our turf and don’t think about leaving! You’re ours now! Pirate #1: but I promise if you be a good little girl, we’ll be real nice to you. Flora: Pfft! You won’t believe how many times I’ve heard that before and it’s starting to get boring. I’ll say this loud and clear that I fought your kind many times already. The pirates laugh boisterously, taking Flora’s statement as a joke. Flora draws her sword and fifteen of the pirates aim their rifles at her. Pirate #1: aaaaawwww, isn’t that cute trying to act so tough? casually approaches Flora, believing her to be of no threat. Now listen girl, you’re up against the big boys so don’t try picking a fight with us! It would be a shame if we have to ruffle you before taking you to the boss. then cuts him down in a blink of an eye. Pirate #2: You bitch!!! The pirates immediately attack, but they are soon overwhelmed by her speed, her skill with a sword, and by her use of Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki. A pirate is nearby hiding behind a rock. He holds a Den Den Mushi trying to contact his comrades. Pirate #4: come on someone, pick up already! Before he receives an answer, he notices Flora standing right next to him. What he sees next is a shiny black fist coming right at his face. Flora then makes her way to the pirates’ base while dragging two of the unconscious pirates with her. She eventually finds their pirate ship which is stationed right outside a large cave. She enters the cave and comes across many more pirates (around a hundred). They are eating, drinking, playing cards, and exchanging conversations. One of them eventually notices her. Pirate #5: Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?! Now that Flora got the pirates’ attention, she throws the two unconscious pirates she dragged with her at their feet. Flora: which one of you is the captain? The captain appears before Flora. Captain: that would be me you naughty girl! So tell me, what happened to my men at the shore?! Flora: the same thing that’s going to happen to you and your crew. releases a large wave of Haoshoku Haki, knocking out every single pirate in the cave except the captain. It appears that all that remains is you. Captain: insolent little brat!! What kind of trick did you just pulled?!!! Flora: oh they just fall unconscious. At least they had it easy. If they were up against my mother, they would have become stone statues. Captain: a seething anger you have crossed the line!! Unforgivable!!!! I’ll show you that LITTLE GIRLS LIKE YOU SUBMIT TO ME, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!!!!!!!! arms then turn muddy and he launches mud bullets at Flora. evades the attack. Flora: A Devil Fruit user? How interesting. Captain: That’s right! I am a mud man! Flora draws her snake bow and aims an arrow. Captain: maniacally Fool!!! That won’t work against mud!!!! Blu: I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you. Flora releases the arrow and much to the captain’s utter shock, the arrow actually pierced and harms him. Flora then hits him with two more Haki-imbued arrows. Captain: W-what?!!! H-How did you… ?!!! Enraged, the captain transforms into a mud giant and rushes Flora, who wastes no time striking him with a powerful sword slash. The captain reverts back to his normal human form as he falls to the ground. Blu: over already? And I thought encountering one of these power users would be exciting. Flora: hold on. I still sense one more presence from that pirate ship. Flora explores the ship and hears the voice coming from the ship’s brig. Once she reaches there, she finds something fascinating in one of the cells: a young, beautiful mermaid (around the same age as Flora). Flora: No way! Is this a mermaid?! I’m actually seeing one up close! Mermaid: p-please, h-help me. Flora cuts the cell doors and releases the mermaid from her shackles. She sees that the mermaid has an injured tail and carries her out of the ship. Flora: where are you from and what have they done to you? Mermaid: I am from New Fishman Island. A few days ago, I was on my home after spending time with my friends. Suddenly, I was enveloped in mud and the next thing I knew… I was… I was sobbing I was on this ship surrounded by those pirates. T-then they… they… did horrible things to me! Flora: the mermaid to comfort her ok, you can stop crying. You don’t have to worry about those pirates now. I’ll take you back home. Mermaid: really? You’ll do that for me? Flora: look, I know we just met but I’ll feel really bad if I leave you alone with those men. Mermaid: crying tears of joy Oh thank you! Thank you so much! Flora then blows on a whistle which attracts the Yuda towing her ship. Once the Yuda arrives at her location, Flora moves the mermaid, the pirates’ treasures, and their supplies to her ship. Before leaving, Flora feeds her Yuda, retrieves her rowboat, and destroys the pirate ship by setting fire to the ship’s powder magazine so the pirates would be stranded. On the way to New Fishman Island, Flora treats the mermaid’s injured tail and the two quickly become friends. The mermaid then introduces herself as Mimi. While Flora and Mimi take a bath together, they have a sociable conversation with each other such as Flora’s adventures and what New Fishman Island is like. The next day, New Fishman Island comes into view. It looks a lot like the old Fishman Island but it’s twice as big and the royal palace stands on top of a tall mountain. Flora: so that’s New Fishman Island? Mimi: yes, isn’t it beautiful. Flora: it sure is a sight to behold. After arriving and disembarking, Mimi equips herself with a floatation bubble. Mimi: I have to go home now. My parents and my little sister are probably worried about me. Flora: that’s fine. I’ll just go explore the island. Mimi: Flora, can we meet again at the Grand Plaza at 2pm today? I want to properly thank you for rescuing me and bringing me back home. Flora: there’s no need to thank me. But alright, I’ll be there. Mimi then leaves Flora and Flora gets a map of New Fishman Island and goes exploring with Blu. As they go further inside the island, Flora and Blu see all kinds of fishmen and merfolk. There are also human tourists that are not pirates. Blu: this place sure looks… colorful! There’s a large variety of shapes and appearances! Flora: yes, very interesting. Blu: Hey Flora! Does that mermaid’s tail looks like it has been split in two? Flora: yes, I heard that mermaids’ tails split when they turn thirty. Well that aside, there are places I want to see. Flora stops by at a popular tourist spot called the Mermaid Café. Even though the café doesn’t have meat on the menu, Flora doesn’t complain and she just enjoys the food the café has to offer. However, Blu has to pretend to be a toy snake. After exiting the café, Flora sees a posted flier about a fashion show that is going to occur soon at Shining Shell Hills. Eager to see that event, Flora hastens to that location. She arrives at Shining Shell Hills just in time to see the Criminal Fashion Show, hosted by none other than Pappug. Pappug appears on stage, greets the audience, and thanks them for coming. Blu: No fair! How come that starfish gets to talk without a translator collar?! Flora: I heard he once thought he was human and learned to speak human language before realizing he is actually a starfish. Blu: so if I had thought I was a human, would I be able to learn how to speak human too? Flora: don’t even try it! That would be way too… weird! Blu: by the way, when did you heard about that starfish? Flora: that starfish is one of dad’s friends. Flora and Blu then watch the fashion show and admire Pappug’s new designs. After the show finishes, Flora chooses not to speak to Pappug because he has some business with VIPs. Flora then sees a nearby takoyaki stand called “Takoyaki 8” run by Hatchan and Keimi (who now has a split tail). Flora purchases a box of takoyaki from them, but since there are a lot of customers waiting in line, Flora decides not to reveal herself to them yet. As she walks away, Flora and Blu enjoy the taste of the takoyaki. Flora then goes to another popular tourist spot, the shopping mall. What caught her eyes are the shops selling Straw Hat merchandises such as: “hero” hats, Straw Hat action figures, Straw Hat plushie dolls, and Straw Hat T-shirts. There are even toy replicas of Nami’s Clima-Tact and Usopp’s Kuro Kabuto. Taking the opportunity to spend some money, Flora bought the action figures, plushie dolls, T-shirts, and the toy replicas as part of her souvenir collection. After her time in the shopping mall is done, Flora goes to the famous Candy Factory. The factory doesn’t have Big Mom’s Jolly Roger on it since the citizens no longer make candies for her now that she’s… history. At the nearby candy shop, Flora sees some candies with the Straw Hats’ Jolly Roger and some of them are even named after Chopper’s Rumble Balls. While helping herself to some free samples, she sees the island’s citizens and human tourists running, panicking, and screaming. She is shocked to see a sea rhino, a sea gorilla, and a sea lion rampaging throughout the factory, causing a large-scale collateral damage. A group of fishman warriors known as the Sun Knights are attempting to stop them. Rather than running to a safe place, Flora stays and watches how the Sun Knights handle the sea monsters. Despite the Sun Knights’ best efforts, the strength of the sea monsters proves to be too overwhelming. The sea lion turns its attention towards Flora. Flora calmly stands still, sucking on a piece of candy like she doesn’t even care. The sea lion charges at Flora. When it gets close, she puts her hand forward and the sea lion suddenly stops and turns docile. The leader of the Sun Knights, Jinbe, arrives at the scene and subdues the sea monsters with Fishman Karate. As the sea monsters are rounded up and taken away and the injured are being tended to, Jinbe assesses the damage on the Candy Factory. Aladdin: Boss Jinbe, we did a thorough sweep of the factory. All workers and employees are present and accounted for. However, twenty of them sustained injuries. Some civilians and tourists also received injuries during the attack as well. Thankfully, there are no deaths. Jinbe: what about the bandits who controlled the sea monsters? Aladdin: there were ten at the scene. We managed to capture seven of them but the other three got away. Jinbe: very well, have the captured bandits locked up and interrogated and get the injured to a hospital. Aladdin: yes boss, right away! Jinbe then walks towards Flora to speak with her. Jinbe: excuse me miss, I have something I want to ask of you. I saw what you did with that sea lion. Did you use… Haoshoku Haki? Flora: that’s right. Jinbe: pardon me if I’m mistaken but… is your name by any chance… Flora? Flora: Hee hee hee yep! That’s me! Jinbe: heartily What a surprise! I never thought I’ll be meeting you at a time like this! Though I wish we could have met under better circumstances. Flora: so what’s the deal with those beasts? Jinbe: that, my friend, was the work of a group of fishman bandits led by the Beast Tamer. As his alias suggests, he is capable of taming sea monsters. He and his gang have been active for around three months and they use sea monsters to cause all kinds of serious trouble such as vandalism and destruction of public property. Two months ago, they demolished the Mermaid Café. Though the café was rebuilt shortly after, Madam Shyarly has been… restless. We tried our best to track down and capture the Beast Tamer, but he proves to be… elusive. I sincerely apologize that you came all the way here just to witness the destruction of a popular tourist spot. Will it be alright if we can talk somewhere else? I’ll serve you a cup of tea. Flora and Jinbe later sit together at a tea table right outside Jinbe’s home a block away from Sun Knight’s Headquarters. Jinbe: so you already have seen Pappug, Hatchan, and Keimi. Flora: yes, the fashion show was wonderful and the takoyaki was delicious. But I haven’t spoken with those three yet. Jinbe: how’s your mother? Flora: she’s… doing well, though she is hoping that she will see father again someday. Time and time again, she would go into her fantasies in which she would be reunited with dad. Jinbe: I imagine it must be difficult for her after her beloved’s disappearance. Anyway, I assume that you had quite an adventure. I’m surprise you chose not to become a pirate like your parents. Flora: I may be a child of pirates, but that doesn’t mean I have to be one! Jinbe: yes, you’re right. You can be an adventurer like my old friend, Fisher Tiger, used to be before he raided Mariejois. Flora: Fisher Tiger… the man that hundreds, if not thousands, own an immeasurable debt to. Jinbe: indeed. A statue in honor of him stands in front of our headquarters as you can see right over there. Flora: Jinbe, when you became a Shichibukai, did you, at the time, really believe that it would benefit your people? Jinbe: truthfully, I hoped that it would make a difference. However, even though my crew and I were granted pardon by the old government after I became a Shichibukai, it did not stop a World Noble from coming to old Fishman Island in an attempt to reclaim his former slaves. Now that I think about, accepting the old government’s invitation wasn’t well rewarded as I would later abdicate my position by refusing to fight on their behalf in the War of the Summit. How can they expect me to fight against Whitebeard after he rescued my people from falling into complete despair after the beginning of the Great Pirate Era? The old government on the other hand was willing to turn a blind eye to slavery and even deemed freeing slaves a crime. Flora: and what do you think of the old government when the reverie did not go as you hoped? Jinbe: it was truly depressing that, after my people finally opened their hearts thanks to the heroics of your father and his crew, the old government gone and trampled on all of our hopes and dreams. I guess I should have known that there was never a “hope of Fishman Island”. The World Nobles never wanted peaceful coexistence. They only wanted fishmen and merfolk on the surface so they can be captured more easily. Things got worse when the old government learned that Princess Shirahoshi was Poseidon. Of course, the royal family and the people of Fishman Island refused when the old government demanded them to surrender Shirahoshi. I was deeply enraged after witnessing the atrocities the Marines were willing to commit. Fleet Admiral Sakazuki even once tried to kill the princess and nothing else mattered to him. Flora: (I wish he succeeded) Jinbe: I finally realized that peaceful coexistence could never happen with the old government in charge. Therefore, my crew and I fought alongside the Straw Hats during the final war. Our hope has been renewed when the old government, especially the World Nobles, was ultimately thrown out of power. With the old Fishman Island destroyed, the new government assisted us in finding a new home. After the migration, we were looking forward to an era of happiness. However, we only discovered new tragedies and Princess Shirahoshi had the greatest tragedy of all. Various factions from all over the world… pirates, armies from warring countries, and the remnants of the old government all fought for possession of Shirahoshi, wanting to use her power for themselves. Needless to say, some of my people were caught in the crossfire. Even though my crew and I defended this island, the citizens were growing weary of facing human oppression any longer. Some of them started pressuring the princess into using her power against the human invaders. Not wanting to hurt others or see anyone harmed, Shirahoshi made the biggest sacrifice. She decided to leave the island and go into exile, never to be seen or heard from again. Her brothers fabricated a rumor saying that she took her own life so the world won’t search for her. With the world believing her to be dead, all the oppression finally ended. It breaks our heart to see that she gave up her own happiness for the sake of peace. It’s a shame that you did not get a chance to meet her. I’m certain that you two would have become great friends. Flora:………….. No….. We won’t! Jinbe: pardon me? Flora: If I ever meet her, I’ll beat the crap out of her, make her cry until she has no tears left, and then bury her alive in the Sandora Desert! Jinbe: Flora… what are you saying? Flora: let me tell you this Jinbe, I’LL NEVER ACCEPT THAT SHE WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL IN THE WORLD!!!!! Jinbe is baffled by her statement. Flora: We of the Kuja Tribe live on the belief that strength is beauty. We are all born and raised as warriors. My mother is the most mighty and intelligent of all the Kuja warriors. But to think that the honor of world’s most beautiful was stolen by someone like Weakhoshi! I find that… REVOLTING!!!! Jinbe: How can you call Shirahoshi weak?! Flora: For someone so large, she was very pathetic! She couldn’t fight! She couldn’t protect herself! Crying was the one thing she knew how to do! She even could have prevented the New Fishman Pirates' Coup d'État by turning Hody in! And yet, Hody was able to do as he pleased because of her naivety and stupidity! Cryhoshi was nothing more than an insult to my mother! I hate her guts! Jinbe: Flora! You can’t dismiss Shirahoshi’s kindness and mercy as a weakness! It may be true that turning Hody in would have stopped his coup from happening, but it was noble of Shirahoshi to honor her mother’s last wish and if you ask me, it took great strength to not hate the one who killed her own mother! Flora: that was nothing to be impressed about! She never had to collect 100,000,000 to free a village like Nami did! And she never had to survive on her own like Robin did! And most importantly of all, Dumbhoshi apparently forgot to take one thing into consideration: Hody had a human took the fall for his crime and misled your people into hating humans again! Don’t you think that their hatred would have been quelled if they had known the truth?! Hody wouldn’t have any followers and her brothers wouldn’t have to spend many years collecting signatures again! If Hody was actually touched by Lamehoshi’s mercy and repented his actions, then I’ll have some reason to be impressed! Since that wasn’t the case, what good was her “strength” if it didn’t stop Hody at all?! Her efforts were nothing but a waste and while Hody ridiculed her, the only thing she could do was cry! In the end, all she accomplished was giving my father and his crew more people to fight and dummies for them to practice their new skills on! And so what if she had been locked in a tower for ten years! At least she was always surrounded by her family, royal soldiers, and servants who would fulfill her every need! So that was nothing compared to what my mother went through! Jinbe: what do you mean? Flora: I’ll tell you what I mean! My mother was once a slave to the World Nobles! Jinbe: ……! She was?! I had no idea! Flora: that’s right. My mother and her two sisters were among the slaves whom Fisher Tiger freed during his attack on Mariejois. I don’t need to tell you how much my mother and aunts suffered greatly from the hands of those nobles! If Weakhoshi could spend four years being in shackles and endure the abuse and torture from the World Nobles, maybe then I’ll have some respect for her! Jinbe: Flora… Shirahoshi may not have been a warrior… She may not have gone through the same horrible experiences like some people in the world did, but she was a gentle kind-hearted soul who cared deeply for her people. I do recall telling you about the biggest sacrifice she made and believe me, it wasn’t an easy decision for her to make. Flora: If she had been tougher, she wouldn’t have to leave! She couldn’t just show the world that she was not some tool to be used! Therefore, nothing you say will convince me to change my mind about her! then angrily walks away Jinbe: Flora, wait! And with that, Flora’s meeting with Jinbe did not end on good terms. Jinbe later sits alone in front of Sun Knight’s HQ, expressing disappointment that Luffy’s daughter has complete and utter disrespect for Shirahoshi. Jinbe then reminisces about his last meeting with Luffy. Flashback: Jinbe: Luffy, tell me about your daughter. I’m intrigued. Luffy: Shishishishi! Trust me, she’s really nice! Back to the present: Jinbe: if you were here now Luffy, what would you have said? Aladdin: Boss Jinbe! We have an emergency! We received word that sea monsters are rampaging at the northern and eastern beaches! Jinbe: What?! The beast tamer is on the move again?! Meanwhile, Flora is at the edge of the Grand Plaza. At the center of this huge plaza lies New Fishman Island’s beloved Shirahoshi Memorial. Mimi soon arrives at the plaza with her little sister (also a mermaid and around six years younger). Mimi: Hi Flora, I’m glad you could make it. Let me introduce you to my little sister. This is Riri. Riri hides behind her older sister. Mimi: don’t worry about it. Riri can be very shy. Flora with a box of cream puffs I made these for you. Please try one. Flora takes one cream puff and tastes it. Flora: it’s delicious. Mimi: you like it? I’m so happy. then starts gazing at Shirahoshi’s statue So Flora, are you familiar with the Mermaid Princess? Flora: yes, I heard that some decision of hers allowed a coup d'État to occur. Are you familiar with Hody Jones? Mimi: yes, my mother told me about him and the coup. It happened before I was born. My grandparents were killed by Hody’s men when they refused to step on Queen Otohime’s fumi-e. They were cut down in front of my mother. Flora: so does your mother hate the princess for not turning Hody in? Had she done so, your grandparents wouldn’t pay the price. Mimi: no, my mother doesn’t hold her accountable. The princess was not the one at fault, only Hody and his crew. Flora: fine, whatever. Mimi: Besides, from that chaos, we saw the folly of our distrust for humans. The conversation is interrupted when three sea bears, sixty bandits, and the beast tamer arrive at the plaza through the underground sewage system. They proceed to scare away the citizens and human tourists. The sea monsters at the northern and eastern beaches were only a diversion for Jinbe. The beast tamer’s target is the Shirahoshi Memorial. Beast Tamer: At long last! I’ll finally vent all my anger on that cursed mermaid! I could have my sea bears crush it, but I decided to blow it up! The bandits quickly place dynamite around Shirahoshi’s statue. Flora is rather nonchalant about it. Riri: M-miss, Y-you’re strong right? P-please stop them! Flora: I’m sorry, but that’s not my concern. Riri: teary eyes P-please! I beg you! A bandit ignites a match and prepares to light the fuse. Before he could do so, Flora dashes in and kicks him away. Bandit: What the hell?! Where did she come from?! Beast Tamer: How dare you!!! Sea bears! Tear that human to shreds!!! The sea bears charge at Flora. Before they can even touch her, they stop in their tracks. The sea bears appear to be shaken with fear. Beast Tamer: What are you waiting for?! Get rid of her!!! sea bears would not obey Bandit: What’s going on?! I never saw them afraid of a human before! Beast Tamer: stupid! stupid! stupid! STUPID ANIMALS!!!! HUMANS ARE SUPPOSED TO FEAR YOU, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!!!! The sea bears then faint. Beast Tamer: worthless creatures!!! What have I spend years training you for?!!! Men!!! Kill her so we can get the job done before Jinbe arrives!!! Flora unleashes a burst of Haoshoku Haki and all of the beast tamer’s underlings fall unconscious. Beast Tamer: (What just happened?! I… I’ve seen this before! It was when the Straw Hats were fighting against Hody Jones and his crew!) No! No! No! NO! NO! NOOOOO!!!! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!!!!! I WON’T ALLOW MYSELF TO BE THWARTED BY A HUMAN!!!!!! In his anger, the beast tamer draws a saw-like sword and tries to attack Flora with it. Flora draws her bo staff and shatters her opponent’s weapon by imbuing her staff with Busoshoku Haki. She then hardens her left fist and lands a critical blow on the beast tamer’s face (powerful enough to leave a fist imprint) and sends him flying and crashing into a building at the edge of the plaza. Though fazed by Flora’s punch, the beast tamer is still able to crawl out of the rubble. Beast Tamer: Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! When he looks up, he sees a peacekeeping officer named Koala stands in front of him. Koala: it’s the end of the line for you. Unwilling to accept defeat, the beast tamer draws a knife and lashes out at her. Koala disarms him and then incapacitates him. As Koala puts the beast tamer and his subordinates in chains, she compliments Flora. Koala: that was some excellent work you did out there. I must commend you for taking down the beast tamer and his goons. Jinbe arrives and Koala informs him of what transpired. When Jinbe questions the beast tamer, he reveals his reasons for hating Shirahoshi. In his younger years, some people close to him were murdered by Hody’s crew and after the migration, more of his loved ones were caught in the crossfire between the warring factions that were fighting for control over Shirahoshi. Thus, he blames Shirahoshi for his losses and deeply resents her. As the bandits are being taken away, Jinbe speaks to Flora again. Jinbe: Flora, why did you protect that statue? I thought you hated Shirahoshi. Flora: don’t get the wrong idea! I didn’t do it for your dumb princess! I did it because… a little girl begged me to stop the bandits! That’s all! .... Even though I don’t care what happens to the statue, I’ll feel pretty bad if I let a little girl cry without doing anything at all! Jinbe smiles and is pleased to see that Flora has a heart after all. As Flora leaves, Riri goes up to her and presents her with a flower. Riri: thank you for saving my sister and thank you for stopping that bad man. Flora graciously accepts the flower and leaves. As she exits the plaza, she walks by the Medaka Mermaid Quintuplets who happen to saw the entire incident. Ichika: she’s awesome. Nika: she’s awesome! Sanka: she’s not awesome. Yonka: I think she’s awesome. Yonka Two: So what if she is awesome? Since many citizens witnessed Flora’s heroic deed, she leaves New Fishman Island as quickly as possible, not wanting to be thanked for averting the destruction of the Shirahoshi Memorial. She did not get a chance to converse with Hatchan, Keimi, and Pappug, but she tells herself that there will always be another time. Category:Blog posts